virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
RVR-87 Specineff/Commands
This page details the movelist for the RVR-87 Specineff. Right Weapon RW * Standing shots can be cancelled freely, slight delayed fire, the shot comes out delayed then accelerates with decent horizontal homing. * Crouching shots travel much faster but disappear at mid to long range. * Right Turbo: Specineff fires a much larger laser bolt with a large freeze time, if this attack connects the opponent's life will slowly drain for a short time. Stand version is slow and uncancellable but leaves the opponent with decreased mobility for a period. Crouch version is really fast, excellent for long range sniping and has guaranteed knockdown even on heavier VRs. It can be cancelled with super jump technique listed below at advanced techniques. * Left turbo: Specineff creates a blue oval-shaped ghastly projectile on hit it disables your target's RW.Standing version is slow but has decent homing vertically and horizontally. Diables 8 seconds. Crouch is fast and linear with no tracking. Disables 5 seconds. Jump has similar properties to crouch. Time unconfirmed. ''Very useful'' for cancelling out energy weapons and some solids. Prime examples: Absorbs RW attacks from Temjin, 10/80, Apharmd series, Fei-yen, Bal-series, Steinvoks and Dordray's RWLT. crouch RWLT cancels Cypher's LW. * Dash attacks: All of Specineff's dashing RW attacks seem to be the same with the exception of damage. Unconfirmed. * Crouching Dash attacks: Forward/diagonal dash variations have faster activation and could track airborne. Center Weapon CW * Specineff swings his scythe and creates a shockwave. Its shockwave strong points is speed, it pass through obstacles and decent HP dmg and V-armor dmg. Its only weakness is its fine hitbox which is susceptible to horizontal evasion. Standing CW have good anti-air ability and its origin of fire is varied when done with walk/running. E.g: standing CW comes out a bit to the left. walk forwardright CW comes out from the extended tip of the scythe on right hand side. Same applies to left side to lesser degree. Its effective at midrange when the enemy crosses the scythe's line of sight. * Crouch shots are really really fast with less freeze time but do less damage. Most medium to heavy VRs have trouble to evade at the beginning of the round unless they jump. If they jump and do nothing that is where standing CW is ur next choice. Its attack variations also apply like standing when done sliding. * Right turbo: Swings the scythe and creates a HUGE shockwave. Does much more damage but has great freeze time. Crouch version comes out fast, good curve but shorter height reach which is easily jump evaded. Standing version comes out slower, little tracking but its hitbox is really tall which is good against jumpers but still easily avoided by VRs with good jump mobility like Angelan and Cypher. Jump version's hitbox is similar to standing and is mainly good when manually rotated for preaimed shots. * Left Turbo: Specineff leans forward and flings his wingspan at the enemy like a boomerang. This is his strongest weapon cancellor and Specineff's only solid projectile which can pass through bombs. Its comes out slow but generally good tracking ability. The major drawback is leaving all LT attacks unusable until the boomerang returns which is not recommended when RWLT can be fired more often. Stand version fires slower but can cancel beams including Angelan's RWLT and APHC's thrown machete, Crouch has superior neutralising ability as it can even cancel Stein-voks CWRT, Cypher's normal CW and 4-way CW, Specineff's RW. Another attribute is launch height, crouch version can glide under Raiden's standing laser and damage him. Launch height is imporant when neutralising low attacks like Grys-voks mobile mines, Bal's bouncy mines, Angelan's cRTLW. * Dash attacks: Specineff's dashing CW attacks all vary with the angle of its line of fire; height properties; and recovery. The most commonly used are the following: ** a) diagonal forward dash + crouch CW which has fast activation, solid tracking at close distances, catch jumpers at close range and the only dash CW with knockdown ability against ground opponents at close-mid range. ** b) Air side dash CW also has very fast activation to the point where you can react and make your shot.(Recovery shorten when done on low altitude.) ** c) Air Diagonal back dash CW which cuts across diagonally to the left or right side. Fast activation, lesser damage, longer recovery but hard to avoid for the opponent when they are not dashing correctly. ** d) '''standing diagonal forward dash CW has slight delay in activation, really long recovery but catches jumpers really well on Specineff's right side. Left Weapon LW * Specineff creates a ghostly fireball that slowly follows the other player around for a very long time. Up to 3-4 balls can be summoned in the field when weapon gauge is well managed. Balls explodes upon contact and stuns which is a good opportunity for CC attack. Small orbs when detonated can absorb standing fired lasers for a small duration which includes Raiden's lasers. Never activate LW when stationary as its recovery is long unless you have cover. * Crouch shots last relatively long and is recommended to be done with sliding as you move around the map. * Right turbo: Specineff creates a MASSIVE energy ball which has very good tracking. It can neutralise more energy weapons and mines but not straight firing lasers or LT attacks. Crouch version can be cancelled with Special Jump cancel technique listed below at advanced techniques. This attack however can be countered by Angelan's ice mirror, Dordray's flamethrower, Raiden's RT laser, Temjin and Aph's RT bombs. * Left turbo: Specineff creates a purple oval-shaped ghastly projectile on hit it disables your target's LW. Standing version is slow but it has decent homing vertically and horizontally. Diables 8 seconds. Crouch is fast and linear with no tracking. Disables 5 seconds. Jump has similar properties to crouch. '''Time unconfirmed. '''Unlike RWLT it detonates bombs only. Its not adviced to be abused as LW gauge recharges much slowly. * Dash attacks: Fireballs travel faster, sidedash variation stays closer to specineff. Airdash variations delay specineff landing. * Crouching dash attacks: Generally smaller recovery, higher floating arc which is good against VRs that frequently jump to cancel freeze time. Specials '''13 Second Warning/Death Countdown (Press back twice when your life is lower than your opponent's): Specineff makes himself completely invulnerable for a duration of thirteen seconds, after which he explodes. Do keep in mind that if you use this with less than 13 seconds on the timer, for example... five seconds. You would die in five seconds rather than thirteen. Fun. Your opponent won't know that you do this until he hits you, or he might realize that from your sudden change to hapless suicidal "bullet rain" tactics. Disabler Beam (BTCW): Pressing both turbo buttons and pressing CW will fire a double green laser similar to Raiden's binary lotus that will disable the target's CW if it connects. It neutralises most energy weapons and destroys mines but it has really slow activation and recovery and small damage. Hockey slide (Fwd dash + Crouch + CW): Specineff slides forward with his feet first and tries to break the other VR's knees. Works like Dordray's CD/Drill rushes where its manually steered but by comparison it travels very short distance, travels a bit slower, lesser turning angle and small hitbox but most importantly its activation is silent for surprise attacks. Unlike Dordray after its startup, Specineff is invincible to bombs and even Raiden's lasers. Its active hitbox lasts even after its hit animation. The major drawback is all of your gauges drop to 0% after use so its best to deplete LW gauge before use. Works superb as an escape tool given Specineff has a short dash. Experts use the stun of RW or LW to combo slide attack for massive damage. Spirit Arc (Right stick up + Left stick down + LW, or Right stick down + Left stick up + LW): Specineff spins and creates several small flaming orbs that expands outwards on the field. As time passes the flame will acclerate and track towards any enemy within its vicinity. Each flames damage is low however when multiple flames hit especially in close range in can do upto 50% damage on medium VRs. Scythe twirl (Right stick up + Left stick down + ccCW, or Right stick down + Left stick up + ccCW): Specineff holds his scythe above his head and spins it around like a helicopter rotor. Only hits enemies that are jumping and seems to be able to catch jump CC attacks but not recommended to use in a fight at all. It's possible to sustain the spin for longer amounts of time than one rotation by spinning the left stick on the 360 pad. True Turbo Scythe When LW gauge is 27-34%,just as Specineff lands from an air dash, input CWRT. A guidance start is earlier from an upper left position than usual -- it squats down and a turbo sickle is generated. Since the position out of which it comes is high and the guidance start is early, it becomes difficult for the target to avoid with air side dash. Advanced Techniques Super Jump Cancel / SJC (RTRW or RTLW, then BTCW(L), and jump cancel out of BTCW before the lasers fire): What this does is bypass the freeze time on RTRW and RTLW attacks provided you have enough CW gauge left to fire BTCW. The timing for this technique is extremely tight and you will have a difficult time mastering this. ' Other: Specineff has a special victory animation if he wins with less than 1% life remaining where he throws his gun down, does a bunch of crazy spins in the air, covers his face and makes a "BOO!" expression to the camera.